Dealing With Affection for a Brother
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A wedding or, rather, it's aftermath. USxUK, FrancexCanada, SpainxRomano, Germany/Italy


**Dealing With Affection for a Brother**

It was truly a miracle that Veneziano managed to keep his giddiness contained long enough to go through the ceremony, but apparently the Italian could be serious when it came to the matters of marriage. The redhead smiled widely as he started to conclude: "I now pronounce you husband and wi-"

A shift from the 'bride' silenced Veneziano before he could finish. Apparently the other was against the statement that had been about to come.

"Um…I now pronounce you spouses for life", Veneziano finished and spread out his arms. "You may now kiss the-" The bride shifted again. "You may kiss." And so the couple did.

The hall rang with applause and the wolf whistle that Alfred let out made Arthur want to punch the little twat. In the end he settled for elbowing the other in the side. It was an easy enough feat to accomplish with the American standing right next to him.

Spain made to lift his new spouse up into his arms but Romano put up such a fierce fight, letting out some curse words that impressed even Arthur, that the taller man sighed in resignation before hauling the white-clad Italian over his shoulder before starting to carry him down the isle. Arthur heard Alfred chuckle at the spectacle but did not hit the other again, as he released a short chuckle himself when he spotted Hungary photographing the pair, the camera flashing incessantly as the woman completely ignored Austria standing beside her. Not that the dark-haired man seemed to really mind.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, don't you think?" came France's teary voice and Arthur turned to look at the blond, who was currently dapping at his eyes with his pink handkerchief. Spain had chosen the curly-haired Frenchman as his best man, since they had known each other the longest. "I haven't cried this much since Ludwig took away Veneziano."

"But big brother, I'm right here", Veneziano said, having followed France from the front. The Italian really should have known better as France instantly whirled around and grabbed the redhead into a tight embrace, certainly sneaking in a few indecent touches even as he cried out: "Oh, yes you are, little Veneziano!"

A cough came then, followed by Germany's strong hands prying France off of Veneziano. The tall man's pale eyes glared at France, who backed away a couple of steps before turning on Arthur.

"Oh, little Iggy! You're still big brother's only!" With that the Frenchman tried to jump the Brit, who only snarled: "Hell no!" and rushed to hide behind Alfred. "I've never been yours! Get lost, you creep!"

"I thought weddings were supposed to be for harmony and joy, da~", a cheerful and innocent voice commented. However, the aura that accompanied the voice was far from innocent. The gathered nations turned around to see Russia smiling widely at them. Too widely.

"I thought I'd inform you that the couple is taking off. We should go see them off", Russia said and Arthur did not know which one made him grimace, the overall fact that this was Russia smiling or the tie with a sunflower pattern.

"Oh, yes!" France exclaimed an immediately darted off towards the doors, where the last of the guests were leaving through. Arthur released a soft sigh before following, the rest of the group doing likewise. Only Veneziano did not walk; the Italian insisted on skipping past them and after France.

They arrived outside just in time to see Spain lower Romano into the passenger seat of a bright red convertible. Romano's face was actually very close to being the same colour as the car. Spain ran around the car to leap onto the driver's seat but before the brunet could turn the vehicle on, Veneziano spoke out: "Don't let Romano backseat for you. I don't trust him on the street." His words were directed at Spain, and Romano spluttered in response about how Veneziano was not any better off with a car.

"I've been living with Romano long enough to know that", Spain answered with a wide grin and a wink before speeding off. There was another snivel from France.

"Snap out of it, wino bastard", Arthur snapped and whacked the French man to the back of his head. "You're supposed to be driving."

"I'll give you a lift", Alfred's voice sang and the next instant the American was draped over Arthur's shoulders. "We can throw France in the back with Matthew. That ought to cheer him up."

"We are _not_ using Matthew to distract Francis!" Arthur snapped in outrage. Alfred only laughed before starting to push the Brit towards the parking lot.

"Come on, we both know France is always on his best behaviour when Matthew is around", Alfred spoke with an amused tone. "I think uncle Francis likes Matty."

"_Please!_" Arthur cried out desperately. "Don't say such things in my presence."

"I think it's sweet", Alfred continued and actually snickered. Arthur released a sigh in response, not sure if the younger nation was serious or if he was only trying to rile Arthur up. Whichever it was, it had better stop before Arthur smacked the brat silly.

1.

The dinner served at the reception was really something. Alfred very much enjoyed the cuisine, although everyone did not share those feelings. Veneziano for one was extremely disappointed over the fact that there was no pasta to be served. The redhead had complained about the fact to his brother, who had turned a bright red and muttered something the American could not catch. The matter had been explained by Arthur, who had been in a rather good mood after his third glass of wine. The Brit had told Alfred that the main dishes had consisted of Spain's favorites.

"I don't think Romano threw the bouquet", Alfred spoke in a wondering tone. "Did he?"

"No", Arthur answered and Alfred had lost count of the wine glasses the man had consumed. "He was willing to wear the color white, but a dress and flowers were out of the question."

"Romano would have looked wonderful in a bride's dress!" France swooned. The man had managed to recover during the drive to the reception and had fortunately refrained from feeling Matthew up at the backseat of Alfred's car. 'Fortunately' because otherwise Arthur would have Britannia Beamed him.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" Spain questioned as he came up to the group with a flushed Romano in tow. The Italian had been swung around the dance floor by the enthusiastic Spaniard for a good twenty minutes. "It's really dull with just me and Romano." The brunet shot a glance over his shoulder when Veneziano's bright laughter rang louder for a moment. "Well, there was Germany and Veneziano, but what those two are doing can't really be called dancing."

"Man, I completely missed it", Alfred muttered in disappointment. He glanced over to the pair in question to see that they were not attempting to dance at the moment. Damn it.

"I would dance if only England would say yes", France whined and tried to grab the country in question, who dodged the other with practised ease and snapped: "I'm not dancing with you! Go ask Matthew!"

When France actually did as ordered Alfred refrained from making a comment about hypocrisy to Arthur, the blond was apparently too drunk to realize that he was supposed to be trying to keep France away from Matthew, but Alfred did not think the man was drunk enough to not hit Alfred for angering him any further than France had done.

"Where's the honey moon going to be?" Arthur asked from Spain, who looked uncomfortable for a moment before Arthur scoffed at the reaction. "Honestly", the Brit drawled with annoyance. "I'm not going to come mug you or anything. I haven't done anything of the sort in a century."

"I can never be too careful with you, Arthur", Spain replied in a tone of voice that could have been playful or serious. Alfred could not tell for sure, he never could with some of the European countries. Alfred hoped he would not turn into such a weirdo when he got old. But then again, maybe if he was more like the others, he might not be feeling as excluded as he did at the moment.

"A month is a too long of a time to spend in a single place, so we're going to be touring around a bit", Spain finally confessed, in good spirits again. "I managed to convince Romano to try 'wife carrying' in Finland."

"Don't go telling everyone, you bastard!" Romano snapped, punching his husband in the arm. "How ever I'll tolerate you for a whole month, or the rest of this marriage, is beyond me!"

"Ve, ve, I want to go travel too!" Veneziano's voice commented and suddenly Alfred felt very crowded when the other Italian, Germany and Austria arrived on the scene. Alfred was all for crowds but he was not too fond of this one; no one was paying attention to him.

"Will you take me around the world, Germany?" Veneziano cheered at Germany, who blushed bright red and muttered something intelligible in response. It seemed to be enough for the redhead since Veneziano snuggled against Germany's side with a happy coo.

"I hope you realize that there's a meeting next Monday" Austria commented in his usual pushy manner. "You can't stay out of a meeting."

"We never make any decisions anyway", Romano grumbled with distaste, glaring at the bespectacled nation. "What does it matter if we're there or not?"

"The principle!" was all Austria offered before turning to Germany. "Ludwig! Certainly you understand?"

"Well", Germany murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "It _is_ their honey moon."

A laugh came from Spain, followed by the brunet nation saying: "It seems like the majority is against you, Austria." Spain then grabbed Romano and started pulling him back towards the dance floor. "Romano! Let's dance!"

"Noooo!" Romano whined as he was once again under Spain's mercy. A cheering Veneziano followed with Germany in tow and Austria huffed before storming over to the drinks to calm his nerves.

Alfred wondered about the events that had transpired for a moment before an idea struck him and he questioned: "Wow, getting married gets you out of meetings?" The American paused only for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "Hey! Who wants to get hitched with the United States of America?"

"Marriage means becoming one, right?" Russia drawled and stepped up next to Alfred. The American nearly jumped right out of his skin. How the hell did the northern nation manage to always sneak up on people? The guy was huge!

"BRITANNIA KICK!" a voice rang suddenly and Russia met the floor with the same kind of sound a very tall and old tree makes when it is taken down. Alfred looked on in shock as Arthur glared at Russia's prone form for a moment before he was forced to dodge Belarus' attack with her trusty knife. Alfred had not even seen the female coming.

"Damn it, Belarus!" Arthur shouted from his position on top of a table. He was blocking Belarus' attempts at stabbing him with a tray that had a moment earlier held finger sandwiches. "Stop this right now!"

"I'm defending my beloved brother!" Belarus snapped up at the Brit and Alfred decided that he should step in and try to stop the two before someone got hurt. Mainly France, who had gotten the punch bowl over his head when Arthur had scrambled onto higher ground on the table. However, before Alfred could make a move or even speak a word, Arthur exclaimed a statement that had the American freeze in place.

"So am I!" Arthur shouted the words with such conviction that it was impossible for Alfred to think it was the alcohol in the man's system talking. Even Belarus seemed startled and Arthur was able to knock the woman back. The wild green eyes turned to Alfred and the great hero found himself speechless.

"I'm not taking it back", Arthur spoke quickly, instantly. "I'm tired of dealing with this all alone." The Brit threw the tray in his hand aside. "I love you, Alfred", Arthur said, his voice too angry to suit the confession. "I love you, and you're going to have to deal with it." With that Arthur leaped off the table and rushed out of the room. Alfred was left staring after him.

The band called the last song before the end and Alfred whirled around to look for Canada. He would not have needed to bother, since he spotted his brother heading right towards him with a worried look on his face. No doubt he had seen Arthur's hasty retreat from the room.

Alfred stood still as he waited for Canada to reach him, the only movement from him was to dodge when Belarus dragged the unconscious Russia past him to the dance floor. Alfred wondered how the little woman had the strength to lift such a big guy but decided it did not really matter; Belarus looked happy and that meant no one was getting mauled.

"Alfred, what happened? Where did Arthur go?" Canada queried, his tone very worried indeed. "It's not like him to leave a party like that."

"He said he loves me", Alfred blurted out, completely disregarding Matthew's questions. "It was really creepy, like how Belarus is around Russia."

Matthew was silent for a moment and Alfred wondered if this had come as too much of a shock. Finally, the Canadian spoke: "Did you just honestly compare Arthur to Belarus?" Matthew looked somewhat outraged. "_Our_ Arthur?"

Now that Alfred thought about it, Arthur had never as much as hinted at having feelings for Alfred. Surely there would not be any creepy stalking from the Briton's part. But for how long had Arthur felt like this? Why had he not said anything earlier?

"You look troubled, little America", France's voice spoke out then and Alfred realized that he had forgotten the Frenchman was even there. "This is no new development on England's part, I assure you." Alfred turned to the older nation and despite being covered in light red punch, France looked uncharacteristically serious. "He didn't make it easy to see because he's been feeling it for such a long time, but I've been watching him for a long time too." There was something frightening about the way France spoke so seriously and clearly, the accent he was so proud of vanishing in the slow flow of his speech. "Make light of his feelings and I'll do my best to break as many of your bones as I can."

"Francis!" Matthew put in, stepping closer to the Frenchman in an effort to mediate the situation. "Alfred would not make fun on Arthur over something like this!" Alfred did not listen to what it was that Matthew said after that, directing his gaze to the floor.

No new development, Francis had said. Alfred then remembered the look Arthur had a habit of giving him, a small expectant and yearning smile. They were the only smiles Alfred had gotten from Arthur since he had become independent, so he had been partially sad to see them grow fewer in the last ten years or so. He was only partially sad because the look in question also annoyed him. It was because up until then Alfred had thought the expression to mean that Arthur had been expecting him to say he had been wrong. But now Alfred was not too sure about that anymore. Now Alfred wondered if that smile had not been waiting for: "You were right", but actually for: "I still love you". And if it was so, then that meant that Arthur had stopped smiling because he thought there was nothing to wait for anymore.

A growl came from Alfred, drawing his two companion's attention to the American.

"Why?" Alfred questioned desperately. "Why does everyone think the feelings aren't mutual?"

2.

Damn, damn, _damn_, why was his luck always like this? Arthur huffed as he glared at the schedule for flights to London. Not a single one within the next five hours. It was so typical, really. The reason he always planned everything down to a single detail was this; every time he did something spontaneous it exploded in his face. And there was no going back to the hotel, either, since he was fairly certain all the rooms were booked. It would certainly fit the theme of 'Crappiest Day Ever' that seemed to be going on.

"Arthur!" a voice called and the Brit whirled around before he could stop himself. He could not help it, not when he so much _hoped_…

"Al-" Arthur started but trailed off when he saw who had ran up to catch him. "Matthew." He did not mean to sound disappointed; he was simply so frustrated with himself for actually thinking that Alfred would come after him.

"You shouldn't run off like that, Arthur", Matthew spoke out. "You got everyone worried, not to mention you should know it's bad manners." Arthur actually felt like laughing at the other's scolding. How often Arthur had given Matthew speeches like that when the other had been little? How many had he given Alfred?

"Sorry", Arthur murmured weakly, feeling a little absent-minded. "I'd just really like to go home now."

"No way", Matthew insisted and took Arthur's suitcase from the Brit. The older nation could do little against the gesture; Matthew was probably as strong as Alfred. "It's really rare for us all to get together over something other than work. You should stay for a day more in the least." The taller nation turned around, still holding Arthur's suitcase. "You can share my hotel room."

There was no way Arthur could have refused with Matthew holding his suitcase hostage, so the Brit followed his former colony out of the terminal to what he noticed was the same car France had rented for the time they spent in Marbella for the wedding.

"You took France's car?" Arthur queried from Matthew, who was hauling his suitcase into the trunk.

"I offered to pick it up from the church", the Canadian replied. "It was the fastest way to ditch everyone and catch up with you."

Everything was shaping out into a very elaborate plot indeed, Arthur mused as he got seated in the car, but since Matthew was not acting like a nervous wreck it probably was not anything unpleasant that would be found in the end of all this. Arthur decided that he would go along with whatever it was that Matthew had planned.

3.

They were almost at the hotel when Matthew started to feel anxious. But the funny thing was that he did not really know what he was anxious about other than the man sitting next to him. It was true that Matthew had a question but he should not be so hesitant about it, since it was obvious that Arthur only saw Alfred. But Matthew still had to wonder about the protective streak Francis had displayed earlier.

"Arthur?" Matthew started hesitantly and the older nation hummed in response. "Francis was really worried about you."

"Was he now?" Arthur murmured, his tone not sounding very surprised and Matthew felt himself flush.

"Did you two ever…" The Canadian uttered but trailed off before he could finish. Arthur seemed to understand, though, as the Brit spoke out: "We never went out." Matthew sighed in relief. "But we did have sex." That caused the Canadian to splutter. "Lots and lots of frustrated but satisfying sex." There was a pause. "Of course, that was a long time ago and nowadays it's just a bad joke that Francis refuses to let go."

Matthew kept his gaze focused on the road ahead as he willed his blush to go down. He really did not want to think about what Arthur had just told him but he had been the one to bring the matter up. And it was all because he could not help but be curious.

Matthew insisted on carrying Arthur's bag for him when they entered the hotel and Arthur tolerated this with a silent frown. After the door to the hotel room was open Matthew realized that he had no idea how to excuse himself, so he simply pushed the suitcase into Arthur's arms before pretty much tackling Arthur into the room. Then he threw the door closed and ran off, planning on making it to Francis before Arthur realized that Matthew had been sharing his room.

4.

"Honestly, one would think the boy would have better manners than that…" Arthur grumbled as he glared down at the bag in his hands. It was the only target available for him as he fumed silently. A moment later he strolled further into the room, all the while muttering: "It's almost like he planned on locking me in here by myself, but that wouldn't really make sense."

"Actually, the plan was to lock you in here _with me_", a voice spoke, the one voice Arthur did not want to hear at the moment. The Brit turned around to regard Alfred with what he hoped was a steady glare.

"What do you want, Alfred?" Arthur spoke tersely, now certain that Alfred had orchestrated this. "I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes or other idiocy."

"Honestly, Arthur", Alfred said with a sigh, rolling his eyes in exasperation that had Arthur flushing in anger. "Your behaviour almost makes me think that your insults are a way to defend yourself or something." The American grinned. "It makes it really hard to be _nice_ to you, you know."

"Like you would care", Arthur snapped. If Alfred had brought him here for this, then the Brit would be gone as soon as he figured out a way to get Alfred out of the doorway blocking his exit. "You never care about being nice to me."

Alfred opened his mouth to retort but Arthur cut him off by snapping: "You don't have a right to treat me as you please."

"Why can't you see what I'm trying to do?" Alfred exclaimed then and Arthur quieted down, not sure when he had last heard Alfred raise his voice at him. "You're so hell bent on being the one who's been wronged, but you're the one who rushed off without listening to my response."

The room was silent for a while after that. Arthur would not dare hope that Alfred had stopped his departure because he felt the same. Knowing the American, Alfred might have also been wanting to give Arthur a proper rejection.

"Fine", Arthur spoke finally, giving out a resolute sight. "Then let's hear it."

The sigh Alfred released was one of relief, followed by the American saying: "Thank you", and then walking over to Arthur. The Brit was about to step away from the approaching form but Alfred caught him in a warm embrace. "I still love you."

"Still?" Arthur queried softly, not sure how he was feeling now that all of his hopes and dreams seemed to be coming true. Finally deciding that his words had not been sufficient, he added: "You too?"

Alfred laughed and Arthur felt the other's arms hold him tighter. Arthur lifted his hands to Alfred's upper arms and tried to hug the other back as well as he could with his arms mostly trapped under Alfred's own.

"I don't think I'll ever stop", Alfred said. "Is that fine with you?"

The young man was still so foolishly hopeful, Arthur noted, but the older nation could not help but feel a bit foolish as well as he replied: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Awesome", Alfred answered and turned his head in order to lay a kiss on Arthur's neck; the American's tight embrace did not give enough room for him to reach Arthur's cheek. "Awesome."

"You said that already", Arthur murmured with outmost fondness and earned a chuckle from Alfred, followed by the taller male saying: "Then I'll ask you to marry me."

"Maybe some day", Arthur spoke softly, voice almost a whisper as he feared it would shiver and crack if he spoke any louder. He felt like breaking apart; Alfred was here and he loved him.

"Come on!" Alfred cheered and rocked in place while cradling Arthur against him. "We'd get a whole month off!"

Good bye, sweet moment. Arthur will not miss how vulnerable you made him feel.

"Maybe when you've grown up enough to understand the meaning of getting married", Arthur grumbled with distaste. "Maybe we should start with something simple like a date."

"Perfect idea!" Alfred exclaimed, finally releasing his hold on Arthur. "Which reminds me: we're having double date with Francis and Matthew tomorrow!"

Arthur later on regretted all the bruises he inflicted on Alfred after that revelation. He made it up for the other by kissing every injury better and going after the real target of his anger the following day.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: This story has some guilty pleasures I like to indulge in, such as men ballroom dancing, protective-big-bro-France and references to FrancexCanada


End file.
